


Count Each Day in Match Sticks and Set Fire to Their Throne

by MidnightRavenFromTheClock



Series: 3B Is Killing Me [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Because Edom Is a World Too, Dark Magnus Bane, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Headcanon - time runs differently in Edom, Hurt/Comfort, King of Hell Magnus Bane, Lilith is a Malec shipper, M/M, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Magnus Bane & Lilith friendship, Magnus Bane Has Wings, Magnus Bane Is A Good King Of Edom, Magnus Bane in Edom, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Clary Fray, Repressed Memories, Rescue Missions, Soo, Wingfic, Worried Alec Lightwood, Yeah you read that right, actually, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRavenFromTheClock/pseuds/MidnightRavenFromTheClock
Summary: Magnus keeps track of the days in Edom, hoping and believing like he's never believed in anyone before.It takes Alec four months to follow him with a rescue mission, but four months on earth are not four months in Edom. Can Alec find Magnus Bane inside the King of Hell?Or Magnus rules Edom in style, Alec is apparently wedding planing in his spare time, and Lilith is very amused.





	Count Each Day in Match Sticks and Set Fire to Their Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with yet another story, yay. All I can say is it took me an embarrassingly long time to come up with the title and the summary.

Magnus keeps track of the days in Edom.

He marks it - day after day, because no matter how bleak things seem, Alec and the others will come. They’ll find a way because they always do, and for once in his life Magnus lets go of all doubts and just _believes_.

On the third day, Lilith strolls into his father’s idea of a castle and Magnus makes a sarcastic joke about borrowing her a cup of sugar.

“Your _friends_ wouldn’t have let you come here if they cared.” She bites and it’s so _pointless_ , her words can’t touch Magnus when he knows that’s all they are – bitter words from a heartless demon.

The encounter doesn’t end well for the Mother of demons. And that’s how three days into his stay in Edom, Magnus begins a war.

On the twentieth day, Magnus starts writing letters to his loved ones. Even though they will never be delivered, Magnus scribbles the respective address on each envelope. First, he tells Raphael how he’s sorry he’d been too consumed with his own issues to check in. And Catarina’s letter is mostly Magnus complaining about the lack of plumbing and Lilith’s vendetta against him. Then, he tearfully promises Sweet Pea to take her out for ice cream as soon as he gets home. Lastly, Magnus tries writing a letter to Alec, but can’t get passed _Dear Alexander_ , before his hands are shaking too much to continue.

In the end, Magnus decides he can tell Alec that it’s okay, and that he loves him more than ever to his face. When he sees him.

On the fifty third day, Magnus gets into a particularly violent confrontation with Lilith, who’s been hoarding her strength since their first encounter. He’s forced to tap into Edom’s deeper energies, the ones his father’s energy is still connected to. It’s more power than Magnus has ever experienced before, and it feels a little like a drug - intoxicating in its sweet façade while creeping past his defenses and leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Both Lilith and Magnus are forced to go lick their wounds that day, but something about those darkest powers lingers around Magnus long after he’s recovered.

On the fifty ninth day, once he’s recovered enough to get out of bed, Magnus writes a letter to Ragnor. He tells Ragnor everything - from losing his magic to Asmodeus, to almost getting killed in this war with Lilith. He admits to Ragnor how the solitude is getting to him, how he marks each passing day hoping it brings him closer to the one where Alec shows up with a way home, and they finally get married - the very next day after returning home, if Magnus has anything to say about it. He can’t decide what to put as Ragnor’s address, can’t bring himself to address it to an empty house, so in the end he settles for:

‘ _Ragnor Fell_

 _Wherever you might be, you’re always in my heart_.’

And he marks Edom as the return address. As self-deprecating as it feels, Magnus decides Ragnor might appreciate the humor in receiving a letter from hell.

Magnus is still humorous, if a tad desperate on day Three-Hundred-Sixty-Eight, when he addresses a letter to Lilith.

_‘Dear Lilith,_

_We don’t have many (or any at all) holidays here in Hell, so as the Kind of Edom I am officially declaring today a holiday. Hopefully you spend it miserable and alone in your castle of Doom. I mean, even your own son couldn’t stand the sight of you._

_Have a terrible one-year anniversary of our war._

_Your one and only neighbor,_

_Magnus Bane’_

Magnus hesitates for only a second before magically delivering the letter to Lilith’s doorstep.

She brings that letter on day One-Thousand-Eight-Hundred-Forty-Seven, more than five years into their war, when they finally burry the hatchet. “Does this mean Edom has a second holiday?” She asks in that overly sweet tone of hers, the one where Magnus can’t decide if she’s being funny or insulting him.

As exhausting as the five-year-war has been, Magnus finds himself lost in its absence. He’s been so focused on survival, on buying Alec enough time to find him, now Magnus doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. He’s almost tempted to go piss Lilith off, what is piece worth to a place like Edom anyway?

But Magnus finds other ways to pass the time. On day Two-Thousand-Two-Hundred-Twenty-One Magnus begins restoring the castle. He tears down Asmodeus’s torture chambers, builds a roof and actual doors, even magically installs plumbing. He keeps the gothic style even as he adds looming towers, and pours magic into warding away the more chaotic demons. It’s easy enough, since most of them are inclined to listen to Magnus, and Lilith’s ones stay clear of his territories anyway. They have that tentative peace thing going on, both too exhausted with fighting a battle without end.

Magnus is proud of his work, even more so when Lilith reaches out with an official request of his help in restoring her castle as well. This is day Two-Thousand-Eight-Hundred-Twenty-Four and Magnus is just desperate enough to say yes.

 _Time in Edom is unpredictable_ , Lilith tells him one day, _it’s pointless to keep track_. It’s not like Magnus doesn’t know this. An hour on earth might be a second in Edom, or it might be a century.

“He’ll ask how long it’s been when he comes.” Magnus answers, staring somewhere far away. “I want to have an answer.”

“I thought Jonathan would come back for me too, but he came with a sword.”

“That’s completely different.” Magnus snaps, even though he knows Lilith enough now to see she’s not trying to be cruel.

“It’s only a little different.” She agrees. “But what if he comes and you’re not who he remembers? He is a shadowhunter, is he not?”

Magnus long since stopped wearing his glamour, so he summons a spark of red magic around his fingers for a warning. “You might be my only neighbor, but I’m not desperate enough to take relationship advice from a demon.”

“Who else are you going to take it from?” She laughs, before sighing at Magnus’s glare. “Fine, suit yourself. I’m not leaving without my martini though.”

“Of course.” Magnus chuckles dryly and summons their drinks. He doesn’t let Lilith’s words get to him, but in his heart the seed of doubt grows. He waits until the demon’s focus is somewhere else before twirling the Lightwood ring around his finger. He knows these eight years might have been a very short time for Alec, but what if it’s the opposite and decades have passed on earth? Maybe they never found a way, or decided not to risk it… maybe Alec moved on to a new love and Magnus is still here counting every day like it might make a difference.

 _What would be worse_ , Magnus wonders silently, _Alec never coming, or coming just to say he can’t recognize Magnus anymore?_ Would Magnus even know if he’s changed that much? He _has_ done things he once wouldn’t have considered, like tapping into Edom’s darkest energies during some of his fights with Lilith, or becoming friends with the demon after.

“Don’t tell me I got in your head, Bane.” Lilith breaks him out of the thoughts.

“As if.” Magnus scoffs and summons himself a second drink. “I’m merely considering my future project. You ever heard of the _Green Earth Movement_?”

* * *

They don’t turn Edom green, but between Magnus and a _very reluctant_ Lilith they manage to nurture a small forest.

“It’s good for the air.” He tells her.

“We’re not even _on earth_.” Lilith says with exasperation.

Magnus thinks she must be getting used to his antics though, because she adds ‘ _don’t tell me you’re turning this into another holiday_ ’ with only mild contempt.

On day Four-Thousand-Five-Hundred-Seventy-One Magnus decides being king of Edom isn’t the worst thing ever. He has three forests now, kept alive with his and Lilith’s combined magic and the demons know to steer clear of them. In fact, Magnus has even caught a few coming to enjoy the clean water in the rivers. More and more, the demons are becoming loyal to Magnus in the not-just-avoiding-him kind of way, but in actually respecting his commands one.

And Lilith does come by to borrow a cup of sugar, as a joke, and Magnus is pleased to find his humorous side is finally rubbing off on her.

And that’s all pretty great, except he’s been in Edom for twelve years, and the more he settles into this role the more it hurts to keep hope of some rescue that might never come. He _wants_ to keep believing, but the bitter taste of being abandoned grows with each carefully counted day. And he doesn’t mention it to Lilith, she doesn’t need to know if she might have been right, but Magnus begins to wonder if it might be easier to give up.

And Edom does change him eventually, like it did Lilith when she, once a mortal was banished here. His magic connects to those dark energies on its own accord, and the once blue flames turn permanently red. It feels like a loss, one that Magnus grieves like he once did his childhood, ripped away by his mother’s decision.

But Magnus doesn’t realize the extent of the loss until day Seven-Thousand-Six-Hundred-Eighty-Six, when he gets into a confrontation with one of the winged demons. The creature brakes one of Magnus’s main rules, burning part of a forest. For this Magnus tries to banish it, but the demon grabs onto his shirt and takes flight.

Magnus screams and tries to hold on, _where is Lilith when you need her_? If he uses magic, he risks being dropped.

“Don’t you dare.” Magnus breathes, horrified when he realizes the demon is heading for the fragile trees, _again_. “No, no-”

Magnus watches his forest burst into flames and he _screams_ with rage, violent magic tearing though the demon, making it wail and fall. And Magnus is falling before he isn’t, because he’s suddenly in the air by himself, watching the demon’s body crash.

Between blind panic and adrenalin, he somehow manages to land without killing himself. He finds Lilith in her castle.

“What happened to you?” She asks looking him over with amusement.

The amusement quickly turns into shock when Magnus takes a breath and works his magic into revealing a pair of _black_ _wings_. “I don’t know.” He answers, shaking his head.

Lilith regards him carefully. Magnus must really look pathetic, because for the first time the demon’s expression twists with a hint of concern. “I think you do, Magnus.” She pauses before adding, quietly. “It’s okay.”

Magnus flinches away from the concern. For the first time in years he casts a glamour on himself, making the wings disappear as if they were never there.

“You can’t hide them forever.” Lilith warns.

“What do you know?” Magnus asks, taking a page from her book titled _the art to being cruel_. “Childless _mother of demons_.”

Lilith’s fingers twitch, something dangerous twisting in her eyes. For a moment Magnus wonders if he just started a second war. He feels a pang at the thought, it would be awfully lonely. But Lilith turns away. “Leave.” She growls, and he does.

On day Sixteen-Thousand-Four-Hundred-Twenty-Five, the 45th anniversary of his entering Edom, Magnus finally writes Alec a letter.

 _Dear Alexander_ , he writes, _I’m sorry_.

 _I love you_ is an afterthought. And it’s bittersweet, because Magnus realizes this is the last time he will ever say these words to Alec. Or to anyone. He plays with his ring, places a tender kiss on it and drops it in the envelope. Continuing the tradition, he writes the Institute’s address and seals the envelope.

“I need you to hide this for me.” He tells Lilith that evening over a martini, handing her the envelope like it doesn’t hold his beating heart.

Lilith turns it over and Magnus sees the exact moment she reads Alec’s name, because the curiosity in her dark eyes is replaced with a frown. Her eyes fall to his finger, ringless for the first time since coming to Edom. “Magnus, what are you doing?”

“You were right, he’s not coming. And I can’t keep waiting for him to.” Magnus says with a shrug, a casualness he doesn’t feel.

“But-”

“You were the one who told me to let it go!” Magnus says with deep exasperation. “I just- can’t look at it anymore. Please.”

“Alright then.” Lilith agrees after a moment of silence. Her expression is unreadable, but Magnus decides she looks at least a little unhappy with the request. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

And Magnus keeps track of the days in Edom. Because that’s what he’s always done; Because not knowing how much time is passing feels too inhumane.

He counts Twenty-One-Thousand-Nine-Hundred, and Twenty-Nine-Thousand-Two-Hundred and eventually Thirty-Six-Thousand-Five-Hundred. _One hundred years_. Magnus wonders if he should mark the occasion.

But on day _Thirty-Six-Thousand-Five-Hundred_ Edom’s wards shudder, rippling all the way to its rulers. And in one hundred years Magnus has never experienced this, but he recognizes it for the warning that it is. Someone has entered Edom.

* * *

Alec stares at a world with a red sky and never-ending sand. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but _hell_ does seem like the appropriate term for Edom.

“By the Angel, of course I brought a leather jacket to hell.” Jace complains coming up beside Alec. “This is like the Sahara Desert.”

“You’ve never been to the Sahara Desert.” Izzy laughs.

“Guys, we should hurry. I don’t know how long the Edom rune will last.” Clary says, staring down at her own arm.

Bless Clary, she was the one who created the rune that enables them to survive Edom’s demonic atmosphere. Alec winces at the thought of how much he once disliked her, even if she was acting reckless at the time. If they make it out of this, Alec will never say another mean word to her again.

“We just need to find Magnus and fix the breach.” Jace says. He sounds so sure Alec almost believes him, if only he didn’t feel the tinges of doubt through the parabatai rune. Doubt put there by Lorenzo’s warnings.

Lorenzo is another person Alec suddenly finds himself indebted to. He was the one to finally find the correct magical object to fix the breach, a stone that needs to be activated in Edom. He also warned them about Edom’s lesser known aspects - like the completely unpredictable time stream. It took them four months to find a way here, but if Lorenzo is right there’s no telling how long it’s been in Edom. Less than four months, if they’re lucky. Alec prays to Raziel that just this once they are.

“Lilith might already be gathering her armies.” Alec interjects an argument between Jace and Izzy he hasn’t been paying attention to. “We need to get to Magnus before she does.”

He pulls off his engagement ring and activates his tracking rune, smiling with relief when he feels the tell-tale pull. “Got you.” He murmurs.

“Uhm, Alec?” Clary points behind him. “They’ve got us.”

He spins around to see a group of winged demons flying their way. “Shit.”

“Alec,” Jace says hurrying to activate his speed and strength runes. “you need to go find him. We’ll hold them off.”

“What? No. No way.” Alec might be desperate to find Magnus, but he’s not about to abandon his siblings.

“Alec, Jace’s right. There’s too many of them, and more are probably on the way. We’ll never find him like this.” Izzy argues.

“Magnus can banish them when he knows we’re here. But you need to find him first. We’ll be okay.” Jace adds.

“Fine.” Alec says through gritted teeth. He hates this, but they’re right. “I’ll be right back with Magnus.” He promises, hoping against hope he can keep it.

“Of course you will.” Izzy smiles. “Go get him.”

Alec nods, before activating his speed rune and running towards the pull of the tracking rune. He hears the fight break out behind him, but doesn’t dare look back, or he might not be able to leave at all.

* * *

Clary clutches her bleeding shoulder, trying to ease the flow of blood. She’s aching for an Iritaze, but each demon they take down is replaced by two more. She slashes her Seraph blade through yet another one and it falls with an ugly wail, but before she can reach for her stele another one is there, looking for an opening. “Shouldn’t Alec be back by now?” She asks breathing through a wave of dizziness.

“We need to buy him more time.” Jace answers, fending off another demon beside her. “He feels wrong somehow- I don’t know, like he’s scared.”

“Scared?” Clary repeats, shocked.

“I think it’s something to do with Magnus. But Alec isn’t injured.”

“Then we will buy them more time.” Izzy says with fierce determination shining in her eyes.

Clary silently agrees. She might not remember her meetings with Magnus as a kid, but he’s become like family, and Clary’s been taking this family for granted for too long. She lost her mom, almost lost Jace too, and she’ll be damned if she’s losing anyone else. Especially if that someone is Magnus, who’s done nothing but look out for them all. The thought fills Clary with new fire and she pushes through the pain, gripping her blade and slicing through two more demons, before landing on her feet without even a wince. _She needs to hug Magnus_ , Clary decides, _and hear him call her Biscuit and tell him how terribly she’s missed him_. She’ll kill any demon in her way to make that happen.

But as the time passes, and demons start swarming and there’s _still_ no sight of Alec, and the exhaustion and the blood loss has Clary swaying on her feet. Jace tries to compensate, throwing himself at a demon heading her way, but Clary notices blood seeping through his own jacket and knows it’s not going to be enough.

“Jace!” She screeches when Jace stumbles and then-

The demons stop.

“Uhm…” Izzy hums, looking around with confusion, her bloodied sword still in the air, mid-swing.

“Now, now.” A familiar female voice calls out. And the demons part, allowing her to step through. “What are a bunch of _Nephilim_ doing in my realm?”

“Lilith.” Clary hisses at the woman she’d hoped to never see again.

Lilith turns her head. “Have we met?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Jace asks dryly. He’s holding his side, but standing tall and glaring at Lilith with warranted hatred.

“Well you can’t expect me to keep track of _all_ the mortals I’ve grieved.” Lilith snaps. She turns her head, eyeing their little group in a way that has Clary fighting an urge to recoil. “But it has been _oh so long_ since I’ve had the pleasure of killing a mortal.”

“Then you’re going to be disappointed.” Jace says with a grin and jumps into action, aiming a sword that Lilith barely dodges. On cue, the demons swarm them once again. Clary curses under her breath, but she’s doing her best swinging at the approaching claws through gritted teeth.

“You shadowhunters and your manners.” Lilith complains, magicking away a cut left behind by Jace’s sword.

“We’re not letting you get away again.” Jace snaps. “You’re going to pay for what you did to me, to _Clary_.”

“Am I?” Lilith smirks, the tension bleeding out of her body.

With a start, Clary realizes what’s about to happen. “Jace, look out!”

A demon jumps on Jace from behind, biting into his arm until he drops the Seraph blade with a cry, and then pushing him in Lilith’s direction.

Clary and Izzy try pushing their way to them, but demons are on them in a second, forcing them to either fight back or die. “Jace.” Clary is gasping, her heart hammering out of her chest, and what good is she as a shadowhunter when she’s _terrified_? She can’t help Jace, or Magnus.

Lilith has Jace on the ground, holding him down with a claw that’s replaced her right hand. She pushes the nails into his chest, forcing Jace to cry out again. And Jace mouths something, it’s too quiet for Clary to make out in the chaos but she sees the way Lilith pauses, tilting her head with indecision.

“What did you say?” The demon demands. Instead of an answer Jace coughs, staining his jaw with blood. Lilith rips her claw away, wiping the blood on Jace’s shirt with disgust. She garbs his chin. “ _What_ did you _say_ , mortal?”

The demons calm their assault just as their master does, giving Clary and Izzy a chance to breathe.

“I said- _Alec_.” Jace wheezes.

“Lightwood.” Lilith mumbles after a moment. Her eyes find Clary, something curious in their depths as she regards her. “Did you say I knew you?”

“Let him go, you-”

“Careful now,” Lilith warns, her fingers once again twisting into a claw and hovering over Jace’s injured chest. “wouldn’t want for my hand to slip.”

“No!” Clary cries, cursing herself when Lilith smirks with triumph. “You tried to kill me, repeatedly. Turned my brother into a monster?”

“Jonathan’s foolish sister?” Lilith gasps, dropping Jace and turning to fully face Clary instead. “We met the last time I was on earth...”

“You really don’t remember us?” Izzy interjects, looking as confused by the turn of events as Clary feels.

Lilith straightens. “You’ll have to forgive me, it has been such a long time. What was it now, _day thirty thousand_? Oh, damn him and his pesky little calendar.” Lilith mumbles the last part under her breath.

Clary wants to ask who this _he_ is, but her brain catches and freezes on _thirty thousand_.

Izzy gulps as well, wide eyes looking between Jace’s alive but bleeding form on the ground and Lilith’s amused stare. “Thirty _thousand_? That’s how long it’s been in Edom?”

Clary wants to shake her head in denial, to say _of course not, that’s not possible_. But all she can think is _oh God, Magnus_.

And Lilith laughs, straight out laughs like it’s the funniest thing in the world.

“What’s so funny?” Jace mumbles, sitting up on shaky hands. With relief, Clary notes that he has his Iritaze activated.

“The irony.” Lilith answers, before motioning her hand.

Clary tenses. But instead of a magical attack the demons back away, just a little, still staring like hawks and waiting to pounce at the slightest mistake. But for the time being Lilith doesn’t want that, which means she wants _something_. And if they play this right, they might just get out of this alive. “What irony? And what do you want from us?” Clary voices her thoughts.

“Let’s see…” Lilith smirks. “I want, _Alec Lightwood_.”

“What?” Jace tenses.

“It’s not happening.” Izzy snaps without pause.

“Well I do have a very special package to give him, but…” Lilith takes in their little group. “I see he’s not here. Which can only mean he’s went to find Bane,”

Clary steps forward, a threat she knows she can’t carry out. “You leave them alone, you-”

“which renders you completely useless.” Lilith finishes and spreads out her hands.

Clary raises her arms in defense, stumbling back from the wave of magic. She’s about to be burned alive- she’s-

“What the hell?” Jace says, causing Clary to crack an eye open.

She gasps. Lilith is gone, but the demons are still very much there, surrounding them in a perfect circle. And the only thing keeping them away is a shimmering wall of yellow magic. Clary turns, gulping at the realization. “We’re trapped.”

“Damn it.” Jace snaps under his breath. “She’s going after Alec and Magnus.”

**\---Earlier that day---**

Alec leaves his siblings behind, not daring to look back. He runs without pause, except to duck out of sight when he sees demons near. But they’re distracted, heading in the direction of the others and Alec’s heart constructs with worry. But the best, _the only_ thing he can do for them is push on and pray he isn’t too late.

Eventually, Alec stops in front of a castle. He pauses, straining to catch his breath before taking in the enormous building before him. And when he does, Alec can only stare with awe. The castle is _huge_ , with varying colors of black, and red and hints of gold. Alec doesn’t know a lot about architecture, but even he can recognize the design as gothic. And- well it looks surprisingly new. Definitely looked after, unlike anything else he’s seen in Edom so far.

Alec briefly considers knocking on the door, since there’s an _actual door knocker,_ but decides against it. He can’t risk attracting Lilith’s or some other demon’s attention. So, Alec pushes past the grand doors and steps inside the hallway with his bow ready. He walks down the hallway, past a room- _is that a ballroom? Why does a castle in Edom have a ballroom?_ – and past various paintings that catch his eye because of their familiarity. It reminds Alec of some of the art he’s seen from the mundane world, especially after spending four months doing research with Lorenzo.

Overall, the castle looks very… _Magnus_. Alec can absolutely imagine Magnus designing all this. But that can’t actually be, because when would Magnus have had the time to build a castle? Well, _there is one way_ , but Alec shakes the thought away, not willing to entertain it.

“Magnus?” He risks calling out but is met with silence. He follows the tracking rune to another door, this one as big and grand as the main entrance. It’s an effort to push it open and Alec is forced to release his grip on the bow to do so.

Which is why when he does step inside, the bow slips through his fingers, clattering against the tiled floor loudly. He gasps, looking but not understanding. Because there’s Magnus- his Magnus finally within reach- but- _is_ that Magnus? Is Alec sure? He opens his mouth “I-”

He falls, slamming against the wall and landing on his knees instead of face-first only because of his training. “Magnus.” Alec gasps, brain catching up to the fact that Magnus just used magic against him. “What-”

Magnus turns to face him, cat eyes cold and harsh and it knocks the breath out of Alec. “Shadowhunter.” He murmurs.

Magnus has called Alec _shadowhunter_ before. He’s said it with affection, and in anger and hurt. In all those instances there’s been a tilt to his voice, hiding a thousand meanings behind the word. But when Magnus says _shadowhunter_ now, it sounds like just that, like he’s referring to Alec’s species and nothing else.

 _No_.

“Magnus, it’s me. You know me, r-ight?” Alec asks slowly, trying to keep the panic out of his voice as he rises from the floor, movements careful enough to hopefully not get knocked off his feet again. “ _Right_?”

And Magnus tilts his head, looking but not really _seeing_ Alec. Like Alec is a stranger. “Can’t say that I do.”

“No.” Alec breathes sharply. “No, y-ou do. You do. I-” He tries to step closer and Magnus raises a hand engulfed in magic. Alec freezes, holding his own hands up in surrender.

“I know you’re a _shadowhunter_. Angel kind have no place in Edom anymore. It’s ours now.” Magnus says. His voice has that quality, a bit like when he’s kicking an intolerable guest out of his club.

But Alec can’t let himself get kicked out when he’s come so far. “Okay.” Alec nods. “Magnus, I’m not here for Edom.”

“Oh?” Magnus tilts his head. “Then you’re here for me. Either way, you shouldn’t have come.”

“I’m not here to _hurt_ you-”

“You wouldn’t get the chance.” Magnus warns.

“I wouldn’t try. Ever.” Alec swears. “My name is Alec Lightwood. Alexander. Don’t tell me you don’t remember me…”

And Magnus tenses, just long enough for Alec to notice. “You do remember, don’t you? You remember _something_.” He says, grasping at straws in his desperation to get through to Magnus.

“Maybe I _did,_ once...” Magnus agrees slowly, looking thoughtful. But then he shrugs. “So what? I’ve known a lot of people.”

“I’m not other people.” Alec argues.

“Oh? So, you’re _special_.” Magnus walks to the side, circling him so that Alec is forced to turn to the side and for the first time see the huge throne in the middle of the room. An _actual throne_ … made of swords?

Huh. Alec could swear he knows that from somewhere.

“Special shadowhunter,” Magnus continues in a taunting voice that does nothing for Alec’s confidence in his abilities to somehow fix this. “should I feel honored?”

“Magnus-”

“No, no. Tell me what makes you _so special_. I’d love to know what kind of royalty I’m killing.”

Alec hides his flinch. He looks at Magnus, really looks at him and for the first time allows himself to acknowledge the two black wings on Magnus’s back. That’s not a warlock mark, it’s a demonic feature, somehow caused by Magnus’s stay in Edom. A _long_ stay in Edom, longer than Alec can stomach to admit. He doesn’t know what to do with that, but then his heart stops and it’s somehow worse than anything else when he notices Magnus’s bare ring finger.

 _Priorities Alec_ , he scolds himself. But it does remind Alec of something else. And it’s stupid, so stupid, but-

“Cat got your tongue? Oh well,” Magnus is saying behind him. Alec pictures the flames cracking around his fingers, getting ready for something deadly.

Alec slips a hand into his pants pocket, pulling out a crumpled post-it note and clenching it in his fist, considering. He could say a thousand things, swear up and down that he loves Magnus, that he’s here to help. But would Magnus listen to any of it?

“You really did this to yourself.” Magnus adds, a dangerous tilt to his voice that has Alec tensing - this is his last warning.

And in his desperation, he spins to face Magnus, not blinking twice at the display of magic. “So, I- uhm I made this list...” He blurts and shows Magnus the paper dumbly.

Magnus pauses, blinking once - twice. “List?” He asks staring like Alec has lost his mind. And it works, because he’s thrown enough for the magic to flicker out.

“Uh-huh.” Alec nods, encouraged. “I know it’s silly, but- well.” He smooths out the paper hastily and reads the first point like he needs to, like he doesn’t already know the whole thing by heart. “The first thing, we need to decide on the color hues.” Alec meets Magnus’s confused eyes. He feels giddy, something between despair and relief at finally being able to talk about this. “I was thinking we compromise, do both gold and blue.”

Magnus is staring, not following but not attacking either. So, Alec looks down at his crumbled post-it note and reads the second point on the list. “Right. Well second is music. This- it’s not numbered by importance or anything. Third, venue.” Alec lists, growing more confident. “Now I know you’re going to suggest some fancy beach on a private island. But just hear me out - _The Institute_. It’s just that-”

“Are you- are you planning a wedding?” Magnus asks. He’s no longer regarding Alec as a random hostile shadowhunter, but more like a complete madman. Which Alec decides is a little warranted.

“Yes.” Alec replies. They stare at each other. Alec can’t quite read Magnus’s eyes, but he holds the gaze steadily.

“With me?”

“Yes, of course _with you_.” Alec breathes. He hesitates before holding out his hand, showing the ring. “You gave me this before you left. You- _oh_.” Alec cuts off when Magnus grabs his hand, pulling it closer. The grip is just a little too tight, but Magnus doesn’t seem to notice, and Alec doesn’t complain. Instead he’s very careful to remain completely still, least he scares Magnus away.

But no amount of shadowhunter training can help Alec stop the shiver when Magnus traces a gentle, barely-there finger over the ring.

Magnus looks up sharply, his grip loosening. “Alec.” He says in a tone Alec can’t read. Is it an ‘ _I suddenly remembered out relationship_ ’ kind of _Alec_ , or an ‘ _well I’m going to move forward with murdering you now_ ’ one?

Magnus searches his eyes, opening his mouth and then closing it, before- “You want to get married in the Institute?”

Alec chokes on the laugh. “Oh my god.” He’s laughing but it soon turns into something more hysterical.

Magnus raises a hand, hesitating for just a moment before tracing Alec’s cheek. He’s careful, like Alec might break under the touch… or like Magnus doesn’t know how to show affection without breaking someone. Both options are heartbreaking, and Alec can’t indulge in those possibilities right now, so he leans into the touch instead. “It’s a political statement.” He murmurs, closing his eyes and soaking in the feeling of _Magnus_ finally there, finally touching him.

Magnus pauses and then smiles. “Of course it is.” But the smile soon slips away. “It’s you.” He says like he doesn’t quite believe it, and then again, so quietly Alec almost misses it.

“It’s me.” Alec agrees. He’s fighting an urge to wrap his arms around Magnus’s shoulders, pull him closer. He thinks Magnus might not appreciate that right now, so he settles for words. “I’m here. You didn’t think I’d leave you here, did you?”

It must be the wrong thing to say, because Magnus winces and steps away, dropping his hands before Alec can think of a way to make them stay. “You have to go home.” He says suddenly, not quite looking at Alec.

“What?” Alec asks sharply. “I came here for you, to- to bring _you_ home-”

“I know...”

“It’s me, Magnus-”

“I _know_.” Magnus stresses. “I know who you are, and I appreciate what you’re doing here. But I’m not coming with you.”

“You _know_ who I am, but do you _remember_?” Alec asks in a calm voice, like he absolutely doesn’t feel. Because inside Alec is shaking, _not coming with you_ repeating again and again.

Magnus hesitates, and it’s enough of an answer.

“How long has it been for you?” Alec forces the question out, and holds his breath for whatever horrible answer he’s about to receive.

But Magnus sighs and shakes his head. “A very long time.” He says. “Too long, which is why you need to go.”

“Are you saying I’m too late?” Alec asks even though that’s exactly what Magnus is saying.

And Magnus motions to himself, to the wings. “ _Look at me_.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“No? And it won’t matter to your shadowhunter friends?”

“I would never let them hurt you.” Alec says fiercely. “If you just come with me, I promise we can figure this out.”

“Why would I believe you? I don’t even know you. And you don’t know me.”

“That’s not true.”

“Surely, you’ve already figured that out…” Magnus says and then his voice falls quiet, like he himself can’t believe it. “I almost killed you, I _wanted to_.”

“Magnus, it’s okay-”

“Why won’t you just let it go!” Magnus yells, softening when Alec flinches, but the frustration is still there. “Look, I know you came all this way to find me, and I’m grateful. But I couldn’t wait for you to come forever. For my sanity, I had to let you go.” He breathes. “Now I’m asking for you to do the same.”

“I can’t.” Alec’s heart cracks at the implication - that Magnus stopped loving him, forgot about him. That Magnus doesn’t want to leave Edom…

“Eventually, you will. But I’m not the only one in Edom, so now you need to pick up whoever you brought with you and you need to go.”

Alec shakes his head. “Not without you.”

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?” Magnus groans. “I don’t want to go. Alec, this is my kingdom,” Magnus searches for a term that might be more understandable for a mortal. “my _home_.”

“I know it feels that way, but-”

“But what? I’m not thinking straight?” Magnus snaps. “I know what I’m doing, Alec.”

“You keep calling me that.”

“What?”

“ _Alec_. You didn’t use to call me that. But you don’t remember that, do you?” Alec asks, even though he hates having to say it. “ _Why_ don’t you _remember_?” He whispers, voice growing desperate.

“Because,” Magnus sighs, looking away. “I spent a really long time trying not to. But that doesn’t mean I can’t make this choice. It’s why you have to make yours. _Alec_ \- don’t think I won’t hurt you, or your friends. I don’t know you enough to not be able to.” Magnus warns.

Magnus is looking in his eyes when he says it, but the cat eyes are off, distant and Alec can’t tell if the threat is genuine or not… but he can’t ignore it either, not when it involves his siblings and Clary. Can’t put them in danger like that. “Okay, then they’ll go,”

Magnus nods, relieved. “Good, I can-”

“And I’ll stay.”

Magnus freezes. “ _What_?”

“You don’t want to leave and I’m not leaving without you, so I’ll stay.” Alec shrugs. “It’s the only logical solution.”

“ _Logical_?” Magnus gapes, then shakes his head. “Alec, you can’t stay.”

“Says who?”

“Says me, _the king_ of Edom.” Magnus says, the title falling from his lips so easily it makes Alec shudder.

Ever since Magnus admitted his heritage he’s talked about Edom as this terrible place full of horrors and pain. _My worst nightmare_ , he once told Alec.

And if Alec can just bring Magnus home he might remember that, but Alec is beginning to think that might be too big of a leap for one day. Which is why he needs to somehow convince Magnus to let him stay, to give him more time. “That’s just stupid. If you make the rules-”

“I agree.” A voice sounds from the doorway. “This entire conversation is… _stupid_.”

Alec tenses, reaching for his bow before remembering it’s still discarded on the floor. He settles for his Seraph blade instead, hesitating just a second before naming the blade ‘ _Raphael_ ’ with a pointed look in Magnus’s direction. It is an angelic name, after all. “I won’t let you hurt him, Lilith.” He hisses.

There’s a tense moment before - to Alec’s bafflement - Lilith bursts out laughing. “Hurt him? Why in Edom would I do that?”

“Because- because he wouldn’t open the rift?” Alec asks, glancing back to Magnus to see the warlock shaking his head with an amused smile.

“Do you mean that little argument we had when Magnus first got here?” Lilith asks. “We settled that ages ago.”

“ _What_?”

“I must admit, this one is brave.” She says looking past Alec’s shoulder to Magnus.

“Too much so.” Magnus replies dryly.

“Wait, wait,” Alec hesitantly lowers the blade. “are you two _friends_?”

“She’s my favorite neighbor.” Magnus says.

Alec gapes, staring between the pair. He wants to tell Magnus that making _friends_ with a greater demon is a terrible, insane idea, which should actually be obvious. But… he needs Magnus to trust him, to see that Alec is on his side no matter what. Which is why he makes sure not to raise the seraph blade threateningly when he asks, “where are Jace, Izzy and Clary?”

“Did you kill his friends?” Magnus asks, as casually as only someone who truly doesn’t recognize the people whose lives he’s talking about can be.

“No.” Lilith says, allowing Alec to breathe out with relief. “I just played with them a little. They’re completely safe. You might want to check on them sometimes soon though, Edom really isn’t friendly to Nephilim.”

Alec grits his teeth, he turns to Magnus. “Magnus, please, if you truly won’t leave, let me stay with you.”

Magnus smiles an apologetic smile, raises his hands.

Alec stumbles back when he recognizes the beginnings of a portal. “No. Magnus-”

“Wait.” Lilith says waving Magnus’s portal away.

Magnus glares. “I’m afraid there won’t be any scheming with this one.” He tells her.

And Lilith rolls her eyes, an action Alec can only imagine she picked up from Magnus. “Relax, I won’t play with your boy toy. I simply have a message to deliver.”

“Message?” Magnus frowns.

Alec supposes he’s at least glad Magnus doesn’t know what’s happening either when Lilith steps up to him, a sly smile on her face.

“I won’t bite.” She teases when Alec tenses his grip on the seraph blade. Alec is sure whatever game she’s playing will be very unpleasant for him, but he also can’t attack her if Magnus truly considers the demon a friend right now. He just has to trust Magnus will step in if it comes to that. “I believe this is meant for you.” Lilith holds out an envelope, a little like Alec did with the post-it note, except she is boosting with confidence and amusement.

“ _Lilith_.” Magnus hisses, his tone suddenly not so neighborly.

It’s enough for Alec to overcome his wariness and snatch the envelope before Magnus can think to magic it away. He’s curious, more so when he sees his own name and the institute’s address written on the back, in Magnus’s handwriting.

“What are you doing?” Magnus snaps at Lilith and Alec uses the distraction to tear the envelope open. He gasps, not quite understanding what he’s seeing when his eyes catch the glint of the Lightwood ring.

“Is this not what you meant me to do?” Lilith asks innocently.

“I’m sorry.” Alec reads the letter. That’s all there is, that and _I love you_ scribbled on the bottom. He looks up, a death grip on the Lightwood ring. “ _Magnus_.”

Lilith shakes her head not so subtly, and Alec tenses but then nods, reluctantly allowing her to step past him to face Magnus. He certainly doesn’t understand what Lilith is playing at, but if it seems like _she’s helping_ …

“You’ve given me a chronic headache agonizing over this shadowhunter, and now you’re going to send him away?” Lilith asks. “Are you insane?”

“This has nothing to do with you.” Magnus snaps. He’s tense, Alec wonders if he’s about to lash out at the demon after all, but then Magnus’s fists loosen and the beginnings of magic die away. “Besides, if I recall correctly, you’re the one who said he’d never come.”

“And _he did_. He’s asking to stay in Edom for you. If you were looking for true love, this is it.” She says. “Of course, you’re not taking _relationship advice_ from a demon.” She adds sweetly with a smirk Alec can’t decipher.

And Magnus hesitates, looking between Alec and Lilith with uncertainty before something seems to shift and his eyes soften. “Who else am I going to take it from?”

As if that’s the cue she was waiting for, Lilith grabs Alec’s arm and shoves him in Magnus’s direction before even his sahdowhunter reflexes can catch up. Magnus is the one to steady him, giving Lilith an unamused look.

“Look at the time,” She says backing away. “I do believe I have a group of wayward shadowhunters to attend to, draw out the details of my bastard son’s death.”

She’s gone before either of them can stop her. Alec frowns. “Uhm…”

“They’ll be fine.” Magnus assures.

He doesn’t sound sure enough, but Alec decides to focus on one problem at a time and nods. “Right.” He says and waits a beat before reaching for Magnus’s hand with the one that’s not clutching the ring. “Look,” He begins, relieved when Magnus doesn’t pull away. “I love you.”

“I-” Magnus interrupts, tensing.

“I do. Magnus, I love you.” Alec squeezes Magnus’s hand. “ _Aku cinta kamu_ … And I know- things are all messed up right now, but I still want to marry you- If that’s something you might still want, some day.”

“I’m not- I don’t-” Magnus searches Alec’s eyes. “ _I don’t know_.”

It’s not the perfect answer, but with the way things have been going Alec can only feel relief at not getting a straight _no_. “That’s okay,” He assures and pushes the Lightwood ring into Magnus’s hand, closing his fingers around it. “this is still yours.” Alec looks up from their entwined hands and is startled to see tears gathering in the warlock’s eyes. “Magnus?” He asks.

“I’m okay. I think I’m just- _happy_.” Magnus says very slowly, surprise in his voice. He regards Alec with something a little more familiar, something that reminds Alec of the _you continue to surprise me_ look. “Would you really stay?”

“Yes.” Alec says without missing a beat.

“Then,” Magnus begins, thoughtful. “you can stay. For now. I can’t have a shadowhunter moving to Edom.” Magnus adds the last part with a hint of teasing that is so Magnus it has Alec sagging with relief.

“Of course. We couldn’t have that.” Alec replies.

“In that case, let’s go send your friends home before Lilith gets any more ideas into her head.” Magnus offers.

* * *

Magnus steps out of the portal with Alec behind him. He takes in the sight - three shadowhunters trapped behind a magical force field, surrounded by demons alongside Lilith, who turns to Magnus with delight. “Just on time, these Nephilim are a demanding bunch. I really don’t know how you can stand them.”

“Magnus!” The red-headed shadowhunter jumps. “You’re okay.”

Magnus is thrown by how genially happy the girl sounds at seeing him. For a moment he stares, watching the way her eyes crease with worry. He’s glamoured his wings away and yet he still feels exposed under her gaze.

“Are you okay?” Alec asks, stepping up to the group, mindful of the watchful demons.

Taking pity, Magnus waves the demons away and then quickly dismembers Lilith’s trap.

“We’re fine,” The blond shadowhunter says, embracing Alec as soon as the magic is gone. “Are you?”

The dark-haired girl turns, glancing at Lilith and then Magnus. “Magnus, Lilith is-”

“Lilith is absolutely fine.” Magnus interrupts, hearing Lilith sigh with annoyance. “We’re sending the shadowhunters home.” He adds, turning to said demon.

“Wait, what?” The dark-haired one interjects.

“Uhm, Magnus…” Jace begins, but Alec touches his arm, whispering something Magnus can’t hear. Magnus watches the blond one begin to argue, and then the red haired girl whispers something that makes Alec’s face harden, before he shakes his head and motions them all back.

“I’m doing this.” Alec says. “You can’t stop me.”

“I take it boy toy is staying?” Lilith asks Magnus.

Magnus bites back a witty retort about offering her popcorn. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” He says. “Yes, he’s staying… short-term.”

“Magnus,” The red-haired one steps up to them then.

A quick glance tells Magnus the other two are still arguing with Alec. He wonders if Alec might go with them after all, and feels an unexpected pang at the thought.

“I’ve really missed you.” The red-head tells him, staring with that caring look that makes Magnus shift with unease.

“I… don’t think I am who you _think_ _I am_.” Magnus says not unkindly. Something about the warm eyes pulls at his memory, the one he’s hidden so deep even Magnus himself is unable to unlock it.

The girl’s smile dims. “You’re Magnus Bane, the guy who’s looked out for me before I even knew about the shadow world. I know who you are.”

Lilith is the one to clear her throat after a moment of silence. “And you are Jonathan’s little sister. What was it again… Clara?”

“Clary.” The red-head, apparently Clary glares at the demon.

“Clary,” Magnus repeats, surprised. This is Lilith’s son’s little sister, the little red-head always running straight into danger. Magnus knew her well once, cared for her. And at Lilith’s subtle prompting some of those memories resurface.

“They’re ready.” Alec interrupts before Magnus can dwell on them further.

“You’re staying?” Clary asks.

“Yes.” Alec replies tensely, bracing for more arguments.

But Clary only smiles. “Good.” She says and at their shocked looks, adds - “You better come back to us. _Both_ _of you_.” And she pulls Alec into a tight hug, mumbling something else into his shoulder. Alec nods, wrapping his arms around her and glancing at Magnus with fierce determination.

**Author's Note:**

> So the part where Magnus doesn't remember Alec, and Alec starts wedding planing to distract him is the original idea this story evolved from. Now Lilith is keeping me hostage and forcing me to keep writing until she's satisfied with Malec's ending, I have no choice but to write another chapter.


End file.
